The destiny of an outlaw
by Gene Starwind1
Summary: everything is fine now, there all home, but who did gene call? (( AN: Sorry for taking so long, but i just has a skull operation yesterday, so dont expect any more soon. ja ne ))
1. Returning Home

Gene: Okay lets get this right the first time. I don't own Outlaw Star or any anime for that matter.  
  
Jim: But Gene the Outlaw Star is your ship, so yes you do own it!!  
  
Gene: That's not what I mean Jim.  
  
Jim: Yeah ok.. Well anyway we don't own the anime or anything else for that matter, so we cant afford a lawsuit at this point in time so don't even think about it or ill sick gene and his caster on you.  
  
Gene: HEY!!! SHUT UP JIM, YOU DON'T OWN ME!  
  
Melfina: Hey you two, enough fighting lets just get on with the story, ok?  
  
Gene & Jim: Ok Mel.  
  
'' = Thought "" = Talk  
  
Note: This is an AU fic, it takes place about 1 year after the end of the show, it might even have a crossover with DBZ and Sailor Moon, I'm not sure about that yet though, Thanks!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
'Its been a year and I still cant believe all of this have happened, So many things are going good for us, Business is better then ever, it seems every babe wants a piece of me. well. who's complaining about that? Not me that for sure, I love it. Well I guess that just comes with being the best out there' Thought a young outlaw sitting on his bed within his now well known ship the Outlaw Star. It had been 13 months since the defeat of the kie pirates, and attaining the wisdom of the lie line. Now on there way home to Sentinel III from their latest job they had few things to be cautious about anymore.  
  
"Gene" came a young boy's voice "Were there, Get down here and land this thing will you?"  
  
"Yeah, ill be right there Jim, Don't worry we wont crash" replied gene  
  
"Yeah, isn't that what you said last time Gene, and we did?"  
  
"Oh shut up already, I'm on my way down." And with that, gene got up left his room and headed down for the cockpit of the ship. Taking his seat and looking to see everyone in place he grinned and began their decent to the spaceport.  
  
  
  
"Well." Came the shrill voice of the resident c'tarl-c'tarl "I'm going to see if I can find some fun, ill be back latter" She hollered as she ran off.  
  
"I'm not going to ask. I don't want to know what she's up to" Came a soft child like female voice, its owner hanmayo.  
  
"Good. We don't ask either, we find its just best not to know." Said Jim rather quietly.  
  
"So. What's first on the agenda?" Asked gene "Well. Nothing, were completely free at the moment" Said the soft voice of the bio android Melfina.  
  
"I'm sure we will all find something to do before too long" Came the quiet voice of Suzuka. "Until then, I have a few things to take care of, see you guys in a little bit" She said, grabbing her wooden sword and running off.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Well, What cha think? I'd like some feed back, ideas, comments, anything, would be appreciated, I'll get the romance stuff in the next few chapters, Im sure youll like it Thanks! 


	2. A night out

Gene: Ok you remember the deal here, I don't own nuthin, and.. SHUT UP JIM!  
  
Jim: ohhh... (  
  
Gene: .. On with the story  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
"Hey Gene, Hanmayo and I are going out, well see you latter"  
  
"All right Jim, take care"  
  
"We Will gene" Before another word could be said Jim and Hanmayo were out the door. 'Well then that just leaves me an Melfina now. Wonderful. how do others deal with this I don't know.' he though to him self while Melfina was sitting in the other room.  
  
"Hey Gene." came her soft angelic voice ". Are you hungry? Want some dinner now?" She asked.  
  
'Her voice its so. Uhhh..' "No that's ok Mel, I feel like going out anyways."  
  
"Oh." She replied somewhat disappointed.  
  
'Oh great now I did it.' thought gene, trying to think of something to say quickly "Umm. Uhhh. You wanna come out with me Mel?" 'Hope I didn't sound to eager there..'  
  
"Yeah Sure!" Came the reply of the sweet cheerful bio android.  
  
  
  
As they walked down to the garage Gene sweet dropped noticing the only thing left was a Motor Cycle. 'Oh no. I don't know if I can handle her being that close.' he thought in desperation.  
  
"Were are we going out to gene?"  
  
"I really don't know Melfina. maybe well just see where we end up, do you want to go some where though?" gene asked.  
  
"Oh. Maybe a nightclub? I've never been to one before, they sound fun."  
  
"Ehhh. You sure Mel?" Gene asked grinning  
  
"Yep" She replied with her usual cheerfulness  
  
"All right. we need to take that" Gene said as he pointed at the motorcycle.  
  
  
  
They both climbed on and gene started it up.  
  
"Now hold on tight Mel"  
  
"Ok Gene"  
  
She relied wrapping her thin arms around his mid-section. ' 0.0 Come on Gene calm down, This is no big deal, Just get going and everything will be fine. I hope.' He concluded his though as he felt Melfina push against him slightly and off they went.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
"Mrow! When I say ill have fun I mean F-U-N!" Aisha almost screamed out running at her target, claws out at full length ripping though the persons flesh easily. "Now I'm done with that.." She gets cut short by her stomach ".. Time to go eat... Hope Gene doesn't mind me using his credit, heheheheh"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Bringing her sword down across his face, slashing it in two, Suzuka finished her first task with no problem.  
  
"Now its time for me to collect my pay. And find a nice tea shop I'm starting to get dehydrated." As she went on her way she eventually meet up with Jim and hanmayo.  
  
"Suzuka, Finished with your job?" Asked the two others at the same time  
  
"Almost you two" She said with a slight smile on her face  
  
"I see you two are busy, I think ill leave you two love birds alone for now"  
  
At that Jim and hanmayo both blushed about 12 different shades of red before Jim yelled at Suzuka  
  
"WERE NOT LOVE BIRDS! DO WE LOOK LIKE BIRDS TO YOU!?!?!?! ... Oh... wait..... Shit!!!" Suzuka just laughs as she disappeared from view  
  
"Jim what did you mean by that?" Questioned a rather inquisitive hanmayo.  
  
"Uhhh ohh. Nothing really hanmayo" Hanmayo giggled at Jims un-easiness and took his hand with hers.  
  
"Remember what I told you on simymka 5? We were destined to fall in love Jim, it was fate." She smiles at him softly  
  
"Oh.. Hanmayo..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
"Ok Mel where here" 'thank god, I don't think I could have lasted much longer.'  
  
As they got off the bike, Mel looked up at the name of the place and shrugged walking inside. By the time Gene had the bike locked up Mel was no where in site, so he headed inside as well and started to mingle with the people inside, in hopes of spotting Mel, But not no effect. Once he finally found her, he kept a slight distance due to the other men around her, waiting incase he had to make a move to save her or something along those lines.  
  
"Hey babe, why don't you come up with me and I can show you a good time." And things like  
  
"Stop wasting you time down here, Come with me"  
  
It seemed to stop for a little while until a piercing scream of fear was heard  
  
"PUT ME DOWN! HELP GENE! HELP ME!"  
  
"Hah! Your mine now Melfina, Now even Gene can save you now" Proclaimed Harry McDougall, as Gene ran up  
  
"McDougall! Let her go!"  
  
"Hah! Not this time Gene, Melfina is now mine!"  
  
Harry Shouted pulling out a gun and shooting Gene several times, each time connecting with some point of his body, another one piercing melfina's body as well. Screams of fear could be heard around the building, melfina's scream of one of the loudest.  
  
Curling his arms in and clenching his hands into fists gene started screaming. His hair starting to free float into taking a new form. The air around him sparking with electrical energy bursts. His eyes slowly fading out into green glowing orbs of pure haterid and power..  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
What could this mean? What happened to gene? What is going to happen next? Why are you asking me these questions?!?! Stop Asking me!!! Leave me alone I don't know the answers to them.Or do I? 


	3. Please Dont Leave Me

Gene: You know the drill, Leave me alone!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
An angered and enraged Gene looked up at Harry, His eyes and body glowing with a new force. Apparently taken back by this Harry dropped Melfina to the ground and started backing up right into a wall. Advancing towards Harry, glaring at him, gene lunged his arm out at his thought, snatching him up and pining him to the wall.  
  
  
  
"Your problems end now Harry. No more will you hurt anyone." stated gene quite clearly.  
  
"What. What. What are you!?!?!?!" Screamed Harry in fear, Gene just smirked  
  
"Oh You want to know what I am do you.." His smirk broadened over his face, a tail falling from behind him, in clear view of the whole club.  
  
"No! It can't be! I heard legends from all around the universe. But I never though that. AHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
was the last words out of Harry's mouth before gene snapped his neck and let him fall to the ground, limp and cold.  
  
Sighing, Gene's hair fell back to normal, eyes returning to their usual Blue tint, the golden flame dissipating as he fell to his knees, looking over towards Melfina's bleeding form, tears starting to stain his eyes.  
  
"Some one Call an ambulance, Quick!" He shouted before lousing consciousness.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Awaking some time latter in a clean white room, Gene sat up out of the hospital bed, looking around, seeing Jim's sleeping body in a chair next to his bed.  
  
"Jim." he said softly getting no response.  
  
"Jim." He said a bit louder, still with no effect, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"JIM!!!!" He shouted right in his ear.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Screamed the young boy, waking instantly.  
  
Laughing Gene said "Jim. aha.where.. Ahahah.. Am I."  
  
"You don't remember, Gene?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry Jim"  
  
With a saddened face Jim said meekly "You and Mel where shot by Harry McDougall. I don't know what happened but the people said you transformed in to some.. golden... glowing..... super powered. fighter, Then you crushed Harry's neck, and killed him..."  
  
Gene blinks vaguely remembering it.  
  
"There's more. Your ok but.Its Mel. she was hit though the chest she might not make it." Jim finished looking down at the ground.  
  
"This is all my fault." Gene said quietly.  
  
"No its not Gene" Said Aisha walking into the room "It was all Harry's fault. not yours gene" she finished.  
  
"I have to see her, where is she?" Gene asked softly.  
  
"5th floor, room 584 intensive care." Jim told him, with out anytime to say anything more Gene was off down the hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Walking into the room, Gene looked over and saw Suzuka and Hanmayo sitting near Melfina, they both looked up sensing his arrival into the room.  
  
"Gene I'm sorry." Suzuka started  
  
"Just leave me alone with Melfina please you two."  
  
Nodding the two other girls got up and left the room. Moving closer to Mel he sat down next to the bed looking at the girl, with tubes and wires running over and around her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Melfina. I never wanted this to happen to you. I'm sure you know that." Sighing he put his hand to her cheek "All I ever wanted for you was to stay safe. now look what happened." looking away from her he continued. "I never should have kept what I truly am a secret. I'm sorry. please don't let it be to late, I am a saiyan. But I am still Gene Starwind." Moving much closer to her, hearing the heart monitor slow down, almost stopping in to that mono-tone.. His eyes widening at this. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I WONT LET YOU LEAVE ME ALONE.. Not again. I don't want to be alone again. Damn it! Don't die on me Melfina.... I love you.... don't leave me...." Leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips and.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Gene: Hah, Sorry I just had to end it off with that, I love cliff hangers don't you? Well ill see when I get chapter 4 out until then. 


	4. Back to the Lay Line!

Gene: Hey by now I know you know the whole routine here…. I don't own Outlaw Star, or much of anything for that matter so have mercy on me ^-^=  
  
Jim: Anyways…. One with chapter 4 of The Destiny Of An Outlaw!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Beep…… Beep…… Beep……Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. That was the sound of Melfina's Heart Monitor flat lining. Doctors rushed into her room ripping Gene away from her and pushing him out of the room. Looking back and forth he saw the others running towards him quickly.  
  
  
  
"Gene! What's happening?!?! Is Mel okay?" Jim asked franticly, trying to look in to the room.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure Jim…….. I don't know if she'll survive…. God I'm such and idiot! I cant ever keep the one girl I love out of harm…. What's wrong with me…." Gene stated sadly hanging his head down in shame.  
  
  
  
Stepping up closer to Gene, Aisha and Suzuka put a hand on his shoulder they both looked at him with sorrow in their eyes. They were sub-Consciously rubbing his back softly trying to make him feel better. They were all grief stricken, Of all the people they knew, None of them thought it would be Melfina who they would have to say good bye to first. But they all still held hopes that she would pull though.  
  
  
  
"Listen Gene….." Started Suzuka " You know this isn't your fault, It's that idiot Harry's fault. But you killed him, there's nothing more you can do.. Nothing that I can think of at least." Finished the former assassin. Removing her hand from Gene's back she went to sit down.  
  
  
  
Aisha was about to say something to Gene when one of the doctors walked out and looked at them, and asked him to sit down.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry… we weren't able to save the young lady. She was badly hurt. The bullet pierced though her chest. I'm so sorry we tried everything we could. If you want to go in to say good bye please go-ahead, ill give you 4 a few minuets." He finished before walking away slowly  
  
  
  
Gene and Jim were crying softly as they made their ways towards the room where the dead bio-android was. Taking the first step into Melfina's room gene moved to her left side and looked down at her sweet angelic face. A few tears rolling down his face and landing on hers. Anger starting to take over his body once more, the air around him started to spark with electrical energy. His eyes becoming a soft green color and his hair becoming a brilliant golden hew. The Various wires connected to Melfina were free floating in the air due to the surge of power. The effects of going super saiyan causing more effects around them, one appearing on Melfina and gene's hands the symbol of the ley line materializing on there hands.  
  
  
  
"Oh wow… What's happened to Gene? He's changed…" Stammered out Jim totally lost at the sight of this transformation.  
  
  
  
"Could he be one of them?" Aisha asked as her ears twitched from side to side "Is he one of the ancient races? No he couldn't be, but on the other paw…." She kept rambling on like this for a few minuets.  
  
  
  
Suzuka currently the only one not in shock about Gene's transformation just looked on from a slight distance "So he is…. He is one of the saiyan race, I knew something about him was different I just didn't know what, Now I do…." She said to herself "Then I wonder if they wont be staying here for……"  
  
  
  
With out getting a chance to finish her sentence, Gene and Melfina vanished in a flash of white light, blinding all in the room.  
  
  
  
"Well…. That answers my question" finished Suzuka.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
((AN: Just for this part its switching to Gene's POV, Kay?))  
  
'Wow….. What just happened? What was that flash… Wait why is it so dark here, where am I! I know, ill spike my kai I should be able to see then' A large golden flame erupts around gene lighting the area he's in but still nothing can be seen except for himself and Melfina. 'What's this on my hand? Isn't this… yes its the lay line's symbol, but why…. Melfina is she here too?' turning around rapidly trying to see if you could find Melfina's body anywhere, but with no luck. 'She's not here….'  
  
"Gene…."  
  
'Huh? What was that?'  
  
"Gene…"  
  
'again… that's Mel's voice!' "Melfina! I'm here! Where are you??"  
  
"I'm right here Gene…" She said wrapping her arms around his body softly. Hugging herself to him from behind his back  
  
"Melfina… Where are we?"  
  
"Were back at the lay-line… I… I'm not sure why….." she said hugging into him tighter.  
  
'Should I tell her… No I cant do that, I don't want to make her cry…' turning around he placed his arms around her and held her up to his eye level just looking into her eyes. 'I could spend day's on end like this.. I need to tell her, I cant let it go on any longer then this'  
  
"Melfina…"  
  
"Yes Gene?"  
  
"I need to tell you something, its important. I think were here because you well… something really bad happened to you, So I think they layline brought us here… to heal you, but there's more…." Gene said with a deep sigh  
  
Melfina just looked at him with tears starting to build up in her eyes, knowing all to well what he was talking about  
  
" I thought I had lost you for good, I don't think I could go on with out you Melfina. I wouldn't have anything to live for anymore…. I've never been good with words when it comes to matters like this… I'm not sure how to say this, so give me a moment to gather my thoughts… I don't want to make an ass of myself… When I first met you I was totally different from how I am now…. You've helped me more then you know… what I'm trying to say is… Melfina… I… I… I love you"  
  
Tears just cascaded down Melfina's face at hearing that, she buried her face into his chest, hugging him tightly she managed to squeak out "Gene… I love you too I truly do" then she moved up to kiss him on the lips.  
  
'Everything's fading again, what happening now, where are we going to now….'  
  
  
  
Gene: Well how was that? My forth chapter in the fic, going good? Questions comments feel free to leave a review… please… ^-^' Well I think for my next chapter I'll reveal my history….  
  
Melfina: (( Stands by the doorway waiting impatiently taping her foot ))  
  
Gene: Ehhh… gotta run! 


	5. Home again

Gene: Okay. Its been a while but I'm back now so on with chapter 5! You know the rest of the drill.... God I wish I owned DBZ or Outlaw Star....  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Now where are we?" Gene semi-muttered to himself. Looking around his surroundings. Apparently he was back in Starwind And Hawking. `Mel... is she here?'  
  
"Gene?" Came the soft voice of Melfina. "How'd we get back here Gene?"  
  
"If I knew, I'd tell you Mel." He sighed out scratching his head "I guess I should call Jim and the others tell them, where home. Huh?" Gene finished asking  
  
"Yes... Probably would be a good idea...." She smiled at him.  
  
Gene couldn't help but smile too thinking to himself `She's so beautiful... What did I do to deserve her?' with a small smirk he picked up the phone and called Jim telling him what had happened.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A few hours had passed since everyone returned home. Gene as usual went out to the local bar alone. Aisha was eating.... What new? Suzuka was quietly drinking her tea, sitting down watching the TV. Jim was busy working on his laptop looking for jobs and whatever else he could find that would pay well. And Melfina was sleeping up in her room.  
  
"Damn it, how could that baka go out at a time like this... What a moron!" Aisha screeched out loud before turning back to her food and stuffing it into her mouth.  
  
"I'm sure Gene has a good reason for being out at this time." Suzuka said across the table from Aisha. "I'm sure he will be back soon" she finished taking another sip of her tea.  
  
"Well Gene did say something about going out for a drink and getting some supplies for the ship... I hope he's not where I think he is..." Muttered Jim "At Fred's..." he finished with a shutter.  
  
"At Fred's shop?" Asked Suzuka looking up  
  
:"Yeah..." responded Jim  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Thanks Fred... how much do I owe you now?"  
  
"Your total comes to about 2.86 million Wong. When am I going to see it Gene?"  
  
" When I make it big!" Gene grinned standing up only to have Fred walk closer to him  
  
" You know if you don't pay soon, I'm going to have to stop giving you all these things genie" Fred said with a small smirk leaning close to Gene's ear  
  
" FRED! HOW MANY TIME DO I NEED TO TELL YOU. DON'T DO THAT TO ME!!!" Gene yelled pushing fred away, pulling out one of his many guns and Aiming at Fred.  
  
"A joke, come on Gene, it was a joke." Fred smiled after explaining.  
  
"Right Fred... a joke... I need to get going now..." Gene said running out the door. Pulling a cell phone out of his pocket he dilled in a number `Pick up... pick up... come on pick up...' that's when he heard some one say hello on the other end " Hey, its me... Gather the others and bring them to the place I told you about. It time I told the others, ill see you and the others soon brother...."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gene: Yeah I know short chapter but give me a break, I just had surgery on my skull so don't expect anything to soon from me again... well... I supposed I need to get going.. (( Sees Mel holding something in her hand )) o.o' Oh crap not again! SEE YAH! (( runs )) 


End file.
